Pokemon Rescue Team: Arc 1: Chapter 1: The Gathering
by DidIEverAxew925
Summary: This story was a follow-up towards a character I role-played with a friend. In the rp, I made the character, Charizard, an orphan, and his parents were taken by a sinister creature known as Slenderman. Not only was he an orphan, but 3 other Pokemon too. A Chikorita, Piplup, and Pichu. The four Pokemon start their journey to find Slenderman and get their parents back.


This is a story about Charizard. Charizard is the leader of the Pokemon Rescue Team. How did Charizard and the team meet? How did Charizard become an orphan? These questions are answered in this story. This story tells how the Pokemon Rescue Team got together, as well as how Charizard became an orphan.

Charizard once had parents when he was a Charmander, but a wicked human named "Slenderman" had taken his parents captive. Charmander wanted to save his parents from this monster, but he was weak and was defeated in a quick manner. Slenderman laughed demonically and teleported away with his parents, leaving behind a dragon tooth necklace his father had.

Charmander picked up the necklace and punched the ground in his anger, then turned to sadness. It started to rain, pouring even. Charmander held onto the necklace and ran to an abandoned shack nearby, weeping at the thought he was now an orphan.

"What can I do?" He thought, "I'm weak, I can't even save my parents...how am I gonna take care of myself?" Just then, he heard a bush rustle, he became really scared and looked around. "W-who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled. A voice talked back, "We mean no harm." Another said, "We know you're an orphan, and we want to help you." One more said, "Because we are orphans too." Charmander eased a little, however still afraid if they will attack him. "Can you show yourselves?" he asked in a whimper.

There was a pause, then the bushes rustled as they came out. One was a female Chikorita, one was a male Piplup, and the last was a male Pichu. The Pichu said, "He took our parents too, we know we are orphans because our parents didn't come back." Charmander was surprised. "You mean that tall white guy took your parents too?"  
"Yeah..." the Piplup replies.  
The young Chikorita nods as she agrees. "He's a scary man, and he's not even a trainer. He just takes other Pokemon."  
Charmander tears up again. "But, why would he do that to us?"  
Pichu glares at the sky above them. "We want to find that out. If we become stronger, we can defeat him. We might even find our parents."  
The Chikorita and Piplup were confused at Pichu's point, and both said, "How can we get stronger?" Another voice chimed in after Chikorita and Piplup, "Such a question like that is foolish! You truly think you can get stronger; stronger than I?" All looked behind and saw the tall figure. Charmander began to shiver in fear once more. "It's Slenderman!"

The four Pokemon screamed and hugged each other in fear. Slenderman laughed under their shear fright and said, "You could never save anyone, let alone your parents. I guess I shall hold them captive forever!" Charmander became enraged at Slenderman's comment. "No! You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG!" Charmander suddenly used Flamethrower at Slenderman making direct hit, sending Slenderman flying on a tree trunk. Slenderman got up in a painful grunt, "You fool. You will regret that. Though I have things I must be doing, other than chatting up little orphans, so, farewell, fools!" Slenderman made a demonic laugh and teleported away. The other three Pokemon looked in awe at the enraged Charmander, for he learned a new move, Flamethrower. "Amazing! You learned a move, Charmander!" Chikorita said astounded. Charmander replied back quickly, "I did? Yeah! I guess I did!"

Another voice talked but wasn't as demonic as Slenderman's. "That was impressive, I must say for a young Charmander like you." A Grovile comes down from a tree. Charmander felt a little scared, although flattered of his action, and said, "Thank you, but are you gonna hurt us?"  
The Grovile laughed heartily and said, "No, I in fact take care of the Chikorita, Piplup, and Pichu! That foolish man takes every Pokemon's parents and leaves orphaned Pokemon everywhere. And it seems you are also a victim." Charmander replied with a nod. "Yes, sir, that's right..."  
Chikorita goes to the Grovile, and says, "This Pokemon takes care of us very nicely, he feeds us, protects us, and keeps us warm and happy!" Piplup chimes in. "Yeah! He's the best!" Pichu chimes in as well. "He also trains us, so we can get our parents back!" Grovile laughs again. "It is very dangerous out here at night, please come stay with us for the night." Charmander looks at the necklace he took earlier, then looks back at Grovile. "O-ok..." Charmander says softly.

Charmander and the three Pokemon follow Grovile to his home where they sleep for the night. Charmander was sad that his parents were taken away, but because of his anger, he learned a new move, and Grovile can make him become stronger and learn more powerful moves. Chikorita then starts to make conversation. "So your name's Charmander? Mine is Chikorita, that's Piplup, and Pichu, where are you from?" Charmander didn't know how to answer. He didn't know where he was. "I..I don't know...I chased him when he got my parents, and when he teleported away, I ran to a shack. I had no idea where I was." Piplup comforted Charmander. "That's alright. You will know soon, Grovile has maps of almost every region!"

The four Pokemon didn't talk until they reached Grovile's home, inside was a bunch of maps of certain regions, and 5 small beds. Grovile then said, "Please, sleep, you need energy for tomorrow. Thanks to these three, I had another bed set up for you. Sleep well, dear friends." Grovile goes outside and climbs onto a tree branch and falls asleep. Chikorita, Piplup, and Pichu climb into their beds. Charmander's bed is between Pichu and Chikorita. Charmander slowly climbs on his bed and thinks about whether or not he will be strong enough to save his parents. "I have a lot to do tomorrow," he thought, "I better go to sleep..." Charmander sees all three of his new friends already asleep, and started to smile, as he fell asleep.


End file.
